


Male Orc Raum x Female Reader

by Crazycat88



Series: Modern Monsters: In The City [4]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Exophilia, F/M, Female Reader, Interspecies Relationship, Interspecies Romance, Interspecies Sex, Male Orc - Freeform, OkCryptid, Orc/Human - Freeform, Reader Insert, dating app, male monster, monster/reader - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-04
Updated: 2019-10-07
Packaged: 2020-11-23 13:35:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20892950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crazycat88/pseuds/Crazycat88
Summary: You match and receive a message on the dating app, OkCryptid. Will things work out for you and this Orc?





	1. Part 1

You had download the monster/human dating app, OkCryptid, months ago. You’d spoken to some nice people and had gone on a few dates; The first was with a great big Minotaur, who was only interested in a fling. The second was with another human, who also wasn’t interested in anything serious. And the third and last, was with a fae, who was a total pompous ass. You had returned home from that date, very unhappy and swearing off all men for the foreseeable future. 

You hadn’t however deleted the app from your phone. Despite your experience with the app so far, you still had hope that you would eventually meet someone with the same desire to be in an actual relationship. 

You wake up one morning with a notification from OkCryptid, you have a match and a message from a user named Raum. Opening up the app, you see that it’s a relatively high match, and go to check his profile before reading the message. 

Straight away you see that Raum is an orc, his profile picture is a picture of his face, and he’s wearing a great big grin. He’s light green in colour, with big brown eyes and brown shoulder length hair which is braided with lots of beads. His twin tusks are relatively short for an orc, decorated with a gold ring on each, and you see that he has them capped. He looks very handsome, you think to yourself. 

You’re disappointed to find he doesn’t have any other pictures and reading his bio, you find it short. He claims to love children and dogs and it also says that he’s looking for someone to settle down with. Sounds like your kind of man. Checking your messages you see that he’s sent you a greeting and asks if you would like to chat. Deciding you do, you fire off a response. 

**You:** _Hi, Raum. I’d definitely like to chat! How are you this morning?_

Needing to get ready for work, you leave your phone on your bed and go shower. Upon returning, you find that Raum has replied to your message. 

**Raum: ** _ I’m really good thanks! Happy to hear back from you… How are you today? _

**You: ** _ I’m okay, getting ready to go to work, so could be better lol.  _

Getting dressed, you hurry and grab some breakfast, before running out the door. While you don’t hate your job, it's not what you really want to do, just a means to an end. Work drags, but once your on your lunch break, you’re pleased to see another message from Raum. 

**Raum: ** _ Ah well… I hope you have a good day. I’ve got to get to work myself but message me tonight?  _

You wonder what he does for a job, but decide to wait until tonight to message him. Once you get home that evening you feel exhausted, deciding to order take-out instead of cooking something, you get out your phone to order online. That done, you open the Okcryptid app to message Raum. 

**You: ** _ Evening. That’s me home. Did you have a good day at work? _

Waiting for his reply, you throw your head back closing your eyes, feeling like all you want to do is sleep. It’s not long before you hear you phone buzz, struggling to open your eyes, you see a message from Raum.

**Raum: ** _ I did, thank you. Did you?  _

**You: ** _ It was alright, tiring… So, what do you for work?  _

**Raum: ** _ I work in a nursery, for three-four year old children. Tiring but really fun :-) What about you? _

You spend the rest of the night chatting to Raum about your jobs, you tell him what you’d rather be doing and he encourages you to follow your heart. He tells you that he only started working with children the year before, when he got his qualifications, and before that he worked as a doorman at a bar. He says it was always his dream to work with children though, as an older brother and cousin, he would look after all the younger orcs and he found he enjoyed it so much he wanted to do it for a living.

Over the next two weeks, you and Raum send messages back and forth, chatting daily. Some days it’s just to say good morning, sending funny memes and saying goodnight, other days you chat at length, about a variety of topics. While you’re really happy he’s taking his time getting to know you, it’s got to the point where you really want to meet him. Deciding to make the first move, you send a message asking if he would like to meet up for a drink and he replies almost immediately. 

**Raum: ** _ I would love that! Have anywhere specific in mind?  _

**You: ** _ I know of a great bar called The Bears Den, if that suits? _

** _Raum: _ ** _ Haha! I know it too and if you don’t mind, I'd rather not meet you there... Not only am I a former employee but my two little cousins work there and we’d never get any peace… _

**You: ** _ Ah… fair enough, haha. Where would you recommend then? _

Eventually you arrange to meet that evening at a smaller bar called  _ The Boneyard Bar.  _ You thought it had a bit of a strange name but if Raum recommended it, you assumed it must be good. Just to be safe, you text your best friend the name and address of the bar and she tells you to stay safe. 

That evening the weather is warm and the sun is still shining, so you decide to walk to the bar. Your feeling relatively calm you think as you gaze around the streets, watching all the different types of non-humans walk by. You were expecting to feel anxious about meeting him when you first asked, but you’re actually just really excited about meeting him in person finally.

As you’re approaching the bar, you see an orc standing waiting outside, who you assume must be Raum. Turning his head your way, he spots you and grins widely waving. He looks really good you think, wearing tight black jeans and a t-shirt with a band logo, you don’t recognise. You see that he’s shorter than most orcs you’ve seen, standing at around six foot. He looks lean and fit but not as muscular as those you’ve seen down the gym. You’re happily surprised by this and return his wide grin with one of your own. 

‘‘Hi, Raum,’’ you say, ‘It’s nice to meet you in person.’’

‘‘Hey, likewise,’’ he replies. You watch as he scans you head to toe and swallows thickly. ‘‘You look beautiful.’’

‘‘Thank you. You look really good too,’’ you smirk. ‘‘Shall we go in?’’

Nodding, he opens the door and holds it open for you, indicating for you to go ahead. When you enter the bar, you see that it’s quiet with only a few patrons. The atmosphere is really nice though and the bar has clearly been decorated by someone who has good taste. Serving behind the bar is a vampire, who likes he’s just walked out of the eighteenth century and a gnoll that has a rip in his ear. 

The gnoll greets Raum by name and swiftly gets your order. Finding a table, you sit down and smile a Raum. 

‘‘So… Come here often?’’ You say, laughing.

Laughing, he replies, ‘‘Only about once a week, they have a quiz night here every Friday, before the karaoke.’’

‘‘Do you sing?’’ You ask questionly, sipping at your drink. 

‘‘Oh no, not me. I can’t sing, a few of my mates do though and they’re really good,’’ he replies. ‘‘You should come join us one night.’’

‘‘I don’t know... it sounds a bit like a boys night.’’

‘‘Not at all,’’ he exclaims, his nose scrunching up in a way you find adorable. ‘‘There's usually five of us in our group and two of those are women,’’ he adds.

‘‘Well alright then, maybe I will one night,’’ you chuckle. 

You spend the evening chatting, he tells you about the children he works with and how they make it laugh. Then about his dog buster, a great big dobermann, who thinks he’s a lapdog. You tell him about your work and about the people you work with. The night goes really well and it’s undoubtedly the best date you’ve been on in a long time. 

The first date soon leads into a second, for which you go to the beach and then a third date where he takes you to see a theatre show. Soon you’re on the fourth date, for which he’s asked if you would like to go to the quiz night at the bar and meet his friends. You agree and tell him you’ll meet him there.

When you get to the bar, you see Raum is already sitting at a table and beside him is the gnoll you recognise as the barman you saw on your first date and another orc, this one a girl. It looks to you, like their having an intense conversation as Raum is leaning over the table, scowling at the female orc and pointing at her. Your a bit taken aback by this, as you’ve never seen Raum with a scowl on his face. Walking over to join them, Raum looks up and when he notices you, he gives you a huge grin.

Standing when you reach the table, he pulls you into a hug and kisses your cheek, one of his tusks scraping your ear slightly. Sitting on a chair beside him, he introduces you to the two at the table. The gnoll is called Kert and he explains he’s just on his break and that he’s the one who will be quizzing you all. The orc is called Britt and she introduces herself as Raum’s cousin, which surprises you as Raum never mentioned anything about meeting a family member. 

You’re soon joined by the rest of the group, a friendly satyre who introduces himself as Ixi, a fully transformed werewolf who hugs you straight away, giggling and introducing herself as Emily and finally a demon with six eyes and four arms, who appears more reserved, introducing himself as Pepin. They make an interesting looking group you think to yourself. 

You all make light conversation until Kert gets up and says that he has to get back to work, warning you all that the quiz will start in five minutes. Britt suddenly points to you and says that she hopes you’re good at quizzes, you make a so-so gesture and she huffs. You find the orc a bit intimidating to be honest, she’s twice the size of Raum and looks a lot tougher too.

‘‘Don’t mind her,’’ Emily laughs, ‘‘She just really likes winning and we hardly ever do. The group of gargoyles over there, pretty much always win,’’ she says, pointing over to the group in the corner. Looking to where she pointed you see a group of eight gargoyles.

‘‘I really hate those guys,’’ Britt exclaims scowling with her fist clenched. You smile seeing Pepin rolling is six eyes at her.

‘‘Isn’t there a limit to how many can be in a group?’’ You ask, you see Ixi shaking his head but it’s Raum who explains.

’’No. You can play along with any number of people, it’s really not that serious, prize is a free drink for every member in the group.’’

’’It’s time guys,’’ Emily says, sitting up straighter. You hear a hush comes over the bar and looking over to the stage you see Kert up there fiddling with the microphone. 

‘‘Alright folks, hope you have your pens and paper ready because it’s time to start… First question; Which sign of the zodiac is represented by the scales?’’ He asks. 

A brief discussion and then Ixi, who has control of the pen, is writing down the answer. There’s twenty questions in total, a mix of easy and difficult ones but your team has got an answer for each noted down. You even manage to answer a few of the questions, when the others get stuck. At the end, Kert goes around all the tables collecting the answer sheets.

‘‘I’m glad you joined us tonight,’’ Emily says, looking at you. ‘‘You were a big help.’’

‘‘Thanks,’’ you say, smiling as Raum half hugs you and gives you a grin. 

Your team ends up losing to the gargoyles by one point, and the group groans. Britt swears and bangs her fist on the table.

‘‘Calm down,’’ Emily giggles nervously, ‘‘It’s just a game.’’

Soon the karaoke starts and Ixi is the first one up on the stage, as with most of the satyres you’ve encountered he’s really talented and holds a note well. Emily and Britt join him up on stage for the second song, and Britt surprises you with how good she is. Raum leans down to tell you that Britts’ always been gifted musically and is the lead singer of her band.

Britt and Ixi sing the next one together, some slow ballad, and Raum pulls you up to dance. As you’re swaying along to the song, you laugh as Raum leans down to nuzzle at your neck, lifting you slightly, so that your feet aren’t even on the floor. Out of the corner of your eye, you catch Pepin watching you both with a sad smile and you make a mental note to mention it to Raum later. 

As the night comes to a close, Raum says he’ll walk you home. Pepin has already left but you say goodnight to the others, getting another hug from Emily. Outside it’s dark and cold, and as you shiver, Raum tucks you into his side with his arm around your shoulder.

‘‘Did you have a good night?’’ He asks.

‘‘I did, I really like your friends,’’ you say, hoping that they really liked you too. ‘‘I wasn’t expecting to meet your cousin though.’’

‘‘Oh… yeah. Sorry about that,’’ he replies, rubbing the back of his neck nervously. ‘‘I probably should've warned you about that eh?’’ You just nod and he continues, ‘‘I think she really likes you though.’’

‘‘Really?’’ you say dubiously, ‘‘She spent most of night scowling at me.’’

‘‘That’s just her resting face,’’ he chuckles. ‘‘Seriously, she likes you for sure and I think you even managed to impress her.’’

You chuckle in response, then remember the quiet demon. Looking up at Raum, you ask, ‘‘What was up with Pepin? He was really quiet and seemed sad half the night.’’

‘‘He’s always quiet, but he’s been having a difficult time recently. Him and his partner broke up a couple of weeks ago,’’ he says sadly. 

‘‘Oh… that’s a shame.’’

Raum nods and squeezes you tighter to his side. ‘‘So… I was thinking… and you can say it’s too soon but I have to go home next weekend, it’s my brothers eighteenth… and I was wondering if you wanted to... come with me?’’ he says nervously, looking somewhere over your shoulder.

You consider it for a moment. It is rather soon to be meeting his family, but you really do like him and it means you’ll get to spend the whole weekend with him. 

‘‘I’d like that, sure.’’ you say. 

‘‘Really? You’ll come with me?’’ he says, looking at you, grinning in surprise. 

‘‘Yeah, sounds like fun,’’ you smile. Reaching your front door, you turn to say goodnight. You see Raum is still looking surprised at your willingness to go away with him. ‘‘I had a really good time tonight, thanks for inviting me,’’ you say.

‘‘That’s good, I’m really glad you came and that you had a good time,’’ he smiles.

Stretching up to give him a kiss, you wish him a good night and say you’ll see him soon. He gives you a crushing hug and kisses you again. Telling you to sleep well, you watch as he turns around and heads home.

  
  
  



	2. Part 2 (NSFW)

The following Friday you find yourself on your doorstep with a packed bag, waiting on Raum to pick you up. Pulling up in his car, you get in only to be accosted by Buster, the dobermann that’s meant to be in the back seat. Laughing, you give him some attention before telling him to lie down.

‘‘Hey, got everything you need?’’ Raum asks, grinning at you. 

You nod, before giving him a kiss in greeting. Pulling back, you ask, ‘‘How long will it take for us to get there?’’

‘‘About four hours.’’ he smiles. ‘‘Feel free to put the music on.’’ 

Fiddling with the music player, you eventually find something you like. Looking back at Buster, you see he has already settled down to sleep, and smile. ‘‘So tell me what your hometown is like and who I’m all going to meet.’’

‘‘Well… the travel guides will tell you it’s an idyllic little coastal town, with picturesque views, sandy beaches, a forest further inland… A lake, quaint little houses and a market every Wednesday and Sunday with stalls, where the townsfolk sell a variety of things.’’ 

‘‘And what would you tell me?’’ you ask.

‘‘The same,’’ he laughs. ‘‘No seriously, it is all that and more. It’s the perfect location for non-humans and always has been. Three hundred years ago all that was there was an orc compound and monster folk hiding in the forest. Eventually more people came, starting with humans who had mated with monsters and it built from there. Now it’s the most monster populated town there is I believe.’’ 

‘‘Certainly sounds idyllic,’’ you smile. 

‘‘It is for the most part. I mean it’s not perfect, no town is, it has problems like everywhere else. Old prejudices between the different species and such, but for the most part it’s good. It’s home.’’ he says, with a fond smile.

‘‘What about your family? Who am I going to meet?’’ 

‘‘Well there’s my mother Eivor, she’ll love you, my dad John, my older brother Dane and his wife Naria and their two children. My younger brothers, Sigmar and Halden, Halden’s the birthday boy,’’ he says, looking over to you briefly. ‘‘Then there's cousins, aunts, uncles and family friends,’’ he laughs.

‘‘That’s a lot of people,’’ you say, nervously frowning.

‘‘They’ll all love you, don’t worry so much,’’ he smiles giving your knee a squeeze.

You spend the rest of the journey, talking about his family, and he lets you know what you can expect from certain folk. You learn that his dad John, a human, is technically his step-father but he’s been a dad to Raum since he was five and he thinks of him as his real dad.

You make one stop on the journey, to grab lunch and let Buster out to run. Soon enough you're seeing the signs pointing to West Oaks, looking around you notice the surrounding area is mostly countryside and woodland. As you enter the outskirts of the town itself, you see exactly what Raum meant when he said the town was picturesque. With rolling hills, lush greenery, a few scattered white houses and the coastline in the distance with crystal clear blue water. It’s beautiful you think gazing around in awe. 

‘‘It’s so beautiful here,’’ you say, turning to look at Raum, before gazing back out of the window.

‘‘Nothing like the city eh?’’ he says, chuckling. 

Not at all, you think, shaking your head. Seeing you’re now entering the central part of town, you can see the townsfolk strolling the streets and loads of little shops and housing, some of which are painted in bright colours, making you smile. Along the coastline there are little cottages and you can just about spot a lighthouse in the distance. What a place to call home you think to yourself. 

‘‘I booked us a beach house for our stay here, do you want to go there first or shall we go let my folks know we’re here?’’ Raum says, looking at you before looking back at the road.

‘‘We aren’t staying at your parents house?’’ you ask, slightly confused. You had just assumed you would be and are a bit surprised he’s booked a place to stay.

‘‘No, my folks house will be packed as it is and while I know my mother would fit us in, I didn’t want to overwhelm you,’’ he says. ‘‘I also thought for our first... vacation together, we might like some privacy.’’

You see him throwing you looks, looking a little nervous, waiting on your reaction. You smile and squeeze his thigh, ‘‘Thank you,’’ you say. ‘‘Let's go see them first then, so when we get to the beach house we can just relax for the evening.’’

Nodding, he gives you a smile. You continue to gaze out the car window while he drives to his folks house. As soon as you have parked, you see an orc rush out the house and throw herself into Raums’ arms. She’s clearly an older orc but still very beautiful. As she finishes fussing over Raum, she looks over at you and gathers you up in her arms in a hug. 

‘‘Look at you! Aren’t you a pretty one…’’ she says looking at you.

‘‘Um… thank you,’’ you say chuckling, feeling flustered. 

‘I’m Eivor, but feel free to call me Mum.’’ she says, as she leads you into the house. ‘‘Come meet my John, and the rest of my brood.’’

Looking back, you see that Raum is shaking his head in despair, obviously embarrassed but wearing a small smile. He lets Buster out the back of the car and the dog runs straight into the house, taking over all of you. As you get inside, you see the Buster has jumped up on another orc, who’s clearly one of Raum’s brothers. 

Spending the afternoon with Raum’s family is a lot more fun than you ever thought it could be. All of them are so friendly and welcoming that your nerves soon settle. You end up spending the whole time laughing flustered as you watch Raum’s brothers tease and badger him over how he managed to find a catch like you. When Raum tells his folks, it's time for the two of you to leave, you actually feel reluctant to go so soon. 

Knowing you’ll be returning tomorrow, you say your goodbyes and Raum drives you both to the rented beach house. The house is beautiful, you think, as you wander around exploring it. With three bedrooms, living room, kitchen and a porch out back that gives you a stunning view of the beach and water, you think you could happily stay there forever. 

Deciding to take Buster for a walk along the beach, you and Raum casually stroll down the beach holding hands. He points out some of the different shops and where some of his favourite places are. At one point you think you see orca breaching the surface but soon realise it's actually a mer-orca and smile delighted.

You and Raum end up at one of the beach front restaurants, named The Shark Tank, for dinner, sitting outside as you have taken Buster along too. Your served by a pretty blonde girl who looks human at first glance but you see as she serves you that she has webbing in between her fingers and very pointy sharp teeth. Raum informs you that she is one of the rare mer-sharks that can take human form.

‘‘Does she own this place?’’ you ask Raum questionly.

‘‘Yes, her and her brother do, most of the staff that work here are mer-folk too,’’ he replies.

After your dinner your feeling very full and very tired, heading back to the beach house, Raum asks if you want to share a bedroom or use one of the others. You think about it briefly, quickly deciding to share, you tell Raum and he smiles widely and pulls you into his side with his arm around you. As both of you are really tired, you go straight to bed, and cuddling into each other, share soft slow kisses before eventually falling asleep.

In the morning, you and Raum take Buster for a walk along the beach again. He takes you to a little cove, which is empty of other people, and you play fetch with Buster, running about and falling in the sand. Laughingly Raum takes you in arms and thoroughly kisses you, wandering hands explore each other and just before things escalate, Buster starts barking. 

Looking up, you see a couple of mermaids have joined you in the cove and they’re leaning up on the rocks watching you both grinning. When they spot they’ve been seen, they slip back into the water, waving goodbye as they go. Laughing, you and Raum get up to leave the beach. 

You spend the afternoon in the town, Raum takes you round all the shops, telling you the stories about some of the buildings there. You fall in love with one shop in particular, that sells little figurines of all types of creatures, all hand painted and beautiful. You wish you had the money to buy them all, but settle for one of an orc, who you tease looks just like Raum. 

Wanting to get Halden a birthday present, you pick up a figurine of a small tortoiseshell cat that Raum assures you that he will love. That done, you head back to the beach house, with a few hours to spare before the party. 

‘‘What do you want to now?’’ Raum asks, sitting beside you on the couch.

‘‘Take a nap?’’ you laugh, feeling tired from all the walking. 

‘‘Hmm… in bed?’’ he asks.

When you nod, he picks you up and carries you into the bedroom and puts you in bed. Getting in beside you, he strokes your cheek and leans forward to kiss you. Swiping his tongue along your lips, you allow him entrance, sucking on his tongue. As his hands start exploring your breasts over your top, he bucks against you and you can feel he’s already hard. 

Groaning he asks, ‘‘Do you want to?’’ before cutting off with a whimper as your hands trace his erection through his trousers. 

‘‘Yes,’’ you say, moving away to remove your clothing. You watch as he rushes to get his own clothes off. Watching as he strips, you see his body as just as you expected, lean and fit, with fine hair on his chest. His cock is a good length and decent girth, with a mushroom head, not to big but bigger than you’d ever taken before. 

Taking you back in your arms, he leans over you kissing you again, before moving down your body. Kissing and sucking your breasts, he fondles one with one hand, feeling it’s weight before playing with your nipple. His other hand trails down to your slit, finding you wet, he spreads your juices along your folds before entering one of his fingers inside you. Working it in and out of you, he slowly adds another. With two fingers inside of you, you beg for him asking for his cock.

‘‘You’re not ready for that yet…’’ he groans, moving his fingers faster.

Moaning and writhing on the bed, you cry out as he adds a third finger and uses his thumb to circle your clit. ‘‘Please… please,’’ you moan. 

‘‘Come for me,’’ he says, before nipping at your breasts. As he crooks a finger, just in the right spot, you come hard, squealing his name. You watch moaning as he raises his hand, covered in your cum, and sucks his fingers. 

‘‘God, you taste good,’’ he says. Rising up on to his knees, you see his cock is already weeping, and taking it in his hand, he spreads your cum over it with a groan. Lining himself up, he pauses to look at you, ‘‘Tell me if I hurt you,’’ he asks. 

Nodding, you groan as he slowly enters you, to slowly for your liking. Grabbing at his waist, you tilt your hips up, taking him in to you completely. He groans and swears, as you wince, it’s not painful but your filled so full it’s slightly uncomfortable. Wrapping your legs around him, you hook your ankles around his waist, holding him still. 

‘‘Oh god. I feel so full,’’ you say, catching your breath, ‘‘Move... please Raum,’’ you plead.

Raum slowly pulls out and pushes back in, thrusting gently. ‘‘Fuck! You’re tight,’’ he gasps. 

Starting to move faster, he grunts as you tighten around him, moving his hand down he starts stroking at your clit, pleading for you to come.  Inhaling sharply, clutching at his shoulders, you come with a cry, scratching your nails down his back. 

He comes inside you with a grunt, back arching, and hands tightening where he holds you. Collapsing to the side of you, you both pant harshly, trying to catch your breath. 

‘‘Wow,’’ he starts, before taking a couple of deep breaths. ‘‘That was… I’m not sure I’m going to be able to walk anytime soon.’’

‘‘Me either,’’ you laugh breathlessly, turning to face him and throwing an arm around his middle. ‘‘How long until the party starts?’’ 

Groaning he sits up slightly to check the clock, ‘‘We’ve got an hour and a half before we have to be there,’’ he says collapsing back onto the bed. ‘‘Time for a quick nap,’’ he laughs, pulling you to lie half on top of him.

Nuzzling into his chest, you agree and soon fall asleep with a smile on your face, listening to his heartbeat. 

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah finally. I’m not completely happy with this, but it is what it is.... oh well. I hope you enjoyed it anyway.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Kudos and comments are much appreciated. Writers love feedback!


End file.
